Breaking the Cycle
by Gunslingers-White-Rose
Summary: Ayano Aishi is a normal girl going to her second year of high school. She met a boy, Budo Masuta, who was the one to make her feel alive. She has one year to make sure no one takes him from her. Not a tsundere, a sister, an athlete, a nurse, the student council president, no one will take her senpai away from her. But doesn't this feel... Like this has happened before? BudoxAyano
1. Ayano - Heartbeat

Chapter 1: Ayano - Heartbeat

…

 _I can't feel anything._

 _I don't experience emotions, like anyone else can._

 _I feel some emotions, but they are small._

 _Annoyance, anger and disgust._

 _But still, I am empty inside._

 _It's not so bad, I have accepted what I am, I know I am broken inside._

 _I know I am a monster._

…

 **April 10th, 2017** \- Monday - **Sunny weather** \- Cherry Blossom blooming season ends in two days

…

I woke up at the same time I always do, five o'clock in the morning no matter how late I go to bed. Always at five. The house is silent, ever since my parents left for their trip to America.

Today is the first day of school for me, my second year at Akademi High school. My first year wasn't that special. It was boring, spent alone and unchallenged. As always I felt nothing for the other students, nothing for the subjects, nothing for anything.

No matter what, I will always be empty.

Eating my breakfast, combing my hair, putting on the uniform, making out of the house by six... Everything is mechanical. I left the house at six, on the dot, greeted with the warmth of the sun as I left my home for school. School didn't start until eight, so I had two hours to get from home to school with almost anything else happening in between.

With a sigh, I stepped forward and started to make my way to school. Suddenly, I collided with a bigger body than mine, causing me to fall over. Inside I felt annoyance, couldn't that idiot see me walking? But I knew I must smile, act like nothing matters.

If I don't, people will know what I am.

"Oh! Forgive me! I did not see you there!" Said a voice that was loud, even when he wasn't yelling.

A hand was held out to me, making my eyes follow up to see him. I looked up to see a smiling face, warm dark grey eyes with wild like black hair with what looked like a martial arts band around his head. He wore the khaki pants of the uniform with the light brown blazer tied around his waist, his white button up shirt was a little disheveled with the long sleeves pushed up and bunched at the elbows with the red tie only barely looking done right.

My annoyance was washed away as he helped me up, picking up my dropped bag and handing it over to me. "I... Thank you..." I spoke, my voice taking a new tone I have never heard before. A new sensation washed over me as he smiled so easily at me.

My heartbeat. My heart beating against my chest as a new emotion flows through me...

 _Love._

"Sorry, I never saw you there, my training calls for me to jog around town at least once or twice a day, I wanted to get an early start!" He laughed, picking up his own discarded bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Hope you forgive me! My name is Masuta, Budo Masuta! I'm a third year at Akademi High school and leader of the Martial Arts club!" He spoke so cheerfully, like encounters like this were so easy for him.

I was tongue tied, I didn't know what to say, what to do... I merely nodded, trying to get used to the sensation of my heart beating so fast, of feeling warmth actually spread through my body and heart, instead of it only touching my skin.

Before anything else could be said, a shrill little voice broke our moment as a young girl, wearing the same uniform as I was, appeared behind him. She had her black hair in pigtails, a heart clip in her hair and her disgusting eyes shined when she came to my Budo-senpai.

"Onii-chan! You left me behind! You know I like to jog with you every morning!" She spoke, her arms wrapping around Budo-senpai's arm, giving me a look that tried to be threatening. "Onii-chan? We'll never be able to jog if you keep standing here! Before she-"

And when I thought things couldn't get worse for me, (an annoying little sister? Damn her.) another girl came running up to him, quickly swatting his other arm as she glared at Budo-senpai (I should rip her arm off for hitting him like that). She had long orange hair in two long pigtails with pink and white hair ties that match her stockings. She wore the light brown blazer with red lining, bright red bow with a white long sleeve button up shirt with the beige mini skirt with red stripes near the bottom. Her red-orange eyes glared at me than at him. (Maybe I could gouge out her eyes.)

"Masuta! You're keeping me waiting! Ugh, you should be grateful I actually wait around for you, since you look like you could get lost without my help." She sighed, "you've always been so useless, since we were kids!"

I gritted my teeth, she could call him without an honorific? Who does she think she is? And what's with that Tsundere act!?

Budo laughed it off, even if he was now being dragged by his sister and being kicked by this bitchy friend. Soon I was left behind, Budo-senpai dragged off before I could say anything by the bitch whirlwind.

I growled and kicked the nearby stone wall, that separated my home from the neighbor's home. I finally meet someone who makes my heart and soul feel alive, and he has an annoying little sister who treats him like someone other than a brother and a girl with a serious complex of some sort.

 _They won't be able to treat him right, only I can._

 _I now know another emotion. Rage._

 _They won't keep him away from me..._

 _He is mine._

I looked up from the ground, up to the mailbox of the neighbor, which until now was never even registered in my life. But now it said something that really caught my attention.

Masuta family.

 _He lives next door to me?_

I started to smile a wicked smile, different ideas started to come to mind as I now know where he lives.

 _He will be mine._

 _ **He doesn't have a choice.**_

…

I walked up the hill where the High school was, other students passing by while they looked at their phones, talked to friends or whatever normal people do.

The sakura trees are in full bloom, the pink petals blowing from the branches and into the wind as if it was greeting the students back to school for another year. A greeting for those who are coming back, those who are first joining and those who will leave soon.

I shrug them off, they don't really interest me.

I reach the entrance of the school, where the shoe lockers are, and quickly change my outdoor shoes for the white indoor shoes of the school. As I place my brown loafers in the locker, I find a note inside which I grab and look at.

 **(803)666-5665**

 **Text this number.**

 **I have some info that may interest you.**

 **Info-chan**

The writing was typed, not hand written. The number was unlike any I have ever seen. I have heard of this… Info-chan. Apparently she is some huge secret to the school, or something.

I slipped on my shoes, crumpling the note in my hand as I made my way towards the back door leading to the courtyard. The bulletin board there had the whole list of students from all three years, divided up into the different sections from A to D.

There was a crowd around the board, everyone trying to find their names and what class they had. Two girls squealed at each other as they saw that they had gotten the same home room together. I rolled my eyes at them and found my name easily, since it is alphabetical order in each section.

 _Aishi Ayano – 2-A_

Along the board was a huge banner, telling all students that the beginning of the year ceremony will be held soon at the gym. I left the board and wandered around the hallways, passing other students as they were pasting posters on the walls for their clubs and so on.

Once I was away from everyone, I pulled my phone out and texted the number I was given.

 _What do you want. Who are you?_

I didn't even have to wait a minute before I was sent a reply.

 **I want many things, but right now, I just want to give you some information. My name is Info-chan. I saw you with that boy. I know what you are.**

 _Why are you telling me this? Do you have a problem with me?_

 **I have my reasons. But I just want to tell you about him.**

 _If you are trying to tell me to stay away from him, it won't work._

 **Far from it. I am only telling you that since he is a third year, he will be leaving school at the end of the school year.**

 **Which means that all of the girls who have crushes on him plan on using the school's myth.**

 _You mean the myth on if you confess your love to someone under the fully bloomed trees of the school at the end of the year, they are guaranteed to accept your love?_

 **And for your love to be eternal. Yes.**

 **Najimi Osana**

 **Rito Asu**

 **Masuta Hanako**

 **You**

 **All four of you plan on confessing to him.**

 _And you know this, how?_

 **Reasons.**

 _What do you get out of this? Of telling me their names?_

 **Chaos. Drama. The school gets more interesting if someone stirs the pot, causing… things… to happen. That's what I get out of this. Nothing more.**

 **I am willing to help you, all in exchange for e the entertainment you give to me and the school, along with a few panty shots of the girls.**

 **All in exchange for items, information and so on.**

 **This information I give to you includes basic info on a student if you send me a face shot of them. I require more… payment if you want their home addresses, or anything else of that importance.**

 _You're disgusting._

 **You're a stalker.**

 **If you want my help, test me. If you don't want it, don't.**

 **Just to let you know…**

 **You have until the end of the year to make your senpai all yours. Or you could do nothing and let Osana, Asu or even his sister take his heart.**

 **Have fun. I hope you make this school year more interesting than last year.**

I didn't get any other message from her, but this did bring up some bad thoughts. I have three girls trying to take senpai away from me, with one being his sister. Honestly…

I leaned against a wall, the gravity of my situation coming up to me in full force. I have to go against three girls, all of whom already know him. With how the girl with orange hair talked, she must know him for many years… A childhood friend. And I haven't even seen the other girl, she must know him some other way.

How can I compete with girls who know him?

I growled to myself and straightened up, a burning resolve deep inside me. I won't let them take him from me. He is the only person who actually makes me feel anything, the only one who made my heart beat.

I will do anything to make him mine.

I might even kill.

I was distracted by a loud voice, a voice that belonged to him.

"Another year! I can't wait to start the year again, right Najimi?" Senpai said, his glowing grin in place as he looked towards the bitch with the orange hair.

"Ugh, Masuta! Only you would actually get excited for school. You're such a nerd." She spat, and soon her divine retribution came in the form of the less annoying sister of senpai.

"Hey! Don't call my brother a nerd you witch!" Senpai's sister argued as she kicked Osana, (which her brother didn't see).

"Shut up you little girl! You're just getting started here at Akademi, you should treat me better, since I _am_ your senpai!" Osana argued with little Masuta.

"You make fun of my brother and treat him so badly!" Little Masuta stuck her tongue out at Osana, both of them not noticing another girl running up to senpai (which I did).

The new girl had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and seemed to have a tan. She wore the same uniform as every other girl, except she didn't have the blazer, only a sports jacket tied around her waist, wearing sports socks instead of the standard white along with her white button up sleeves scrunched up along her elbows, like senpai. She was panting, adjusting her wristbands as she pulled out her phone and messed with something on there.

"Masuta! What was your speed? I actually almost reached fifteen miles per hour!"

"There you are, Rito! That's amazing! That's almost as fast as mine!" Senpai laughed carefree, not noticing the face Rito made, (which I did).

"Oh yeah? Maybe we just need to actually run together, instead of with your sister and friend? Not to be rude, but they kinda held us back."

Budo shook his head, "I can't do that! Najimi asked me to train her years ago, plus she always arrives to join us! I can't just cut her out! And Hanako is my sister, I can't not let her come along!" He said, arms crossed as he stared at Rito.

So that's what senpai looks like when he won't back down… Interesting.

From just far away enough, I followed them to the gym, sitting as close as I dared to senpai. He had been joined by another boy, who looked kind of identical to senpai, except his hair was shorter and actually combed. The two greeted each other, must be best friends...

The principle stood before the whole school, droning on and on about, "new beginnings" and "happy memories waiting to be discovered".

But his closer is what finally caught my attention, "…And so, I want every single one of you to do your best this year, to push yourselves to new limits, try new ideas and actions. To discover who you are! To never let life take what is yours away from you!"

His speech actually made me clap along with everyone else, it felt as if the universe was telling me something. Something I definitely understand.

 **Don't let him get away from you.**

This year is definitely going to be interesting. Info-chan will get her entertainment, just as I will make senpai my own.

…

 _AN: Main characters get their own little monologue at the beginning of their chapters, just to let you know. Thanks for reading my fic, and I hope you review it and tell me what you think about it. I am not that great at writing yandere characters, I am more of a romantic comedy person. But I will try my best to tell the story, and try my best to keep characters in character._

 _Thank you, for reading Breaking the Cycle._


	2. Taro - Dodge

Chapter 2: Taro – Dodge

…

 **April 10th, 2017** \- Monday - **Sunny weather** \- Cherry Blossom blooming season ends in two days

 **...**

I don't know why, but I had decided to sleep in today and leave for school only when I had to.

I can't stand getting up early, especially not like my best friend, Budo Masuta. The guy gets up at like, five o clock in the morning every day! All to do his early morning exercises!

What kind of a crazy person _does_ that?

I yawned as I checked my phone and, sure enough, Budo had texted me this morning.

 **TARO.**

 **WAKE UP.**

 **JOIN ME ON MY JOG.**

 **,,\\(owo )**

It was sent to me at five fifteen this morning. I checked the time now, it was already seven fifteen. Oh darn, I can't go jog, I missed it. As I got dressed this morning, I couldn't help but just appreciate my life. I live a nice comfortable life with my parents as an only child. I don't have any crazy, (except Budo) childhood friends.

I sure as hell don't have any number of girls chasing after me, all vying for my attention and love. I honestly don't envy Budo, he can _have_ all of the crazy girls trying to capture his heart.

Even if I know he is too dense to know that all the girls chasing him actually want to be his girlfriend and are not following him to be trained by him.

I smiled to myself as I lazily left my home, egg on toast in hand as I left for school this morning. No little sisters to control my life, no crazy Tsundere girl to beat me up, no crazy athletic girl trying to gain my attention…

No stress.

And as I walk to school, alone, I also can't help but feel like… I dodged a bullet.

Like if I had left for school early like Budo asked me to, I could have been greeted with something that could have destroyed my life.

With a shrug I left for school, munching happily on my toast.

I am so glad my life is so nice.

…

 _AN: Meta humor is best humor_


	3. Budo - Promise

Chapter 3: Budo - Promise

…

 _I can say with confidence that I am happy with my life._

 _I have many friends, a great little sister, great grades…_

 _But something has always been missing from my life._

 _It's her._

 _I have lived next door to her for years, ever since I moved to this town ten years ago._

 _Truth is… I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for her._

 _I know that this will be my last year here in this town, my last chance to tell her how I feel before I leave for University…_

 _I need to tell Ayano Aishi how I have always felt about her._

…

 **April 10th, 2017** \- Monday - **Sunny weather** \- Cherry Blossom blooming season ends in two days

…

With a smile, I pulled the covers off myself as my alarm clock told me to wake up. It's five o clock, my favorite time of day! The darkness still set outside would soon turn to the warm glow of the morning as the sun made its way into the sky to usher in the new day.

I love to do my early morning exercises and watching the sun rise. It makes me feel so wonderful inside, being a part of the morning in this way, to actually see the morning progress from the quiet night to the bright beginning.

I did some quick stretches before dropping to the floor and doing my daily routine of pushups, crunches… Same old same old.

I think two hundred reps of each isn't enough for me anymore. I really need to up the ante. I glanced at the clock as I stood from the floor, seeing how only thirty minutes had passed. I had attempted to text my best friend, Taro, if he wanted to go and jog around town before school. He never answered. It's okay, he'll answer next time! I sighed, I was getting through my work outs too quickly! Working out and getting stronger is supposed to be savored! Enjoyed…

I sighed and quickly made my way to the bathroom, taking my toiletries with me, bumping into my sister, who was just now pulling herself from her room. I quickly swooped her up before she fell, making sure my dear, sweet, fragile sister wouldn't get hurt.

"Wah! Budo!" Hanako sputtered, the sleep from her eyes gone now, replaced with a wide eyed look.

"Are you alright, Hana?" I questioned as I straightened her up, I couldn't bear the thought if something happened to her…

She sputtered a bit before laughing, "it's fine, onii-chan! I'm okay!" She then accidentally bumped into the wall, causing the scroll that was on display to come crashing down. We both tried to pick it up and set it right before-

"What happened up here!?" Yelled the voice of my dad from downstairs. He then came into view as he poked his head from downstairs and up the stairway, dressed in his favorite pink frilly apron.

"Nothing, father!" I called out, having successfully put it back up on the wall, smoothing it out so father wouldn't worry… Or worse…. _**Mother would worry**_.

Father gave me a look as he saw that my hands were still pressed against the scroll, which I then tried to pass off as me appreciating the scroll. I then made my hands start to rub the face of the scroll, "I am rubbing the scroll in appreciation for its beauty." Hanako then starting rubbing her hands on it too, making dad pause.

He shrugged, "it's okay, I do the same thing every morning."

He then left to go back to the kitchen, making Hanako and I stop. We both breathed a sigh of relief as we both went to brush our teeth then separate and dress for school. I don't actually know how to feel about my baby sister finally making it to high school. I'm just so used to seeing her with her primary school tag on her clothes or her middle school uniform. I'm used to picking her up from school and carrying her back home on my shoulders.

But now she is growing up.

I'm so proud of her!

Once I dressed in the school's uniform, I attempted to tie my tie…

It didn't work out.

For some reason it always came out wrong. I once actually had it backwards and didn't notice it until after school. I sighed and quickly picked my school bag up from the foot of my bed, (I packed it last night) and quickly made my way downstairs, glad to see it wasn't six yet.

Hanako hadn't come down yet, so I deposited my bag next to my chair, watching how dad was cooking breakfast. Mom wasn't the best cook in the world, especially since no matter what she did (like emptying our entire spice rack) the food she made always came out completely tasteless. Even worse, it never filled anyone. It just somehow made us all hungrier than before.

Which is why dad cooks all the time.

Dad quickly cropped the ingredients and threw them into the pan, throwing the cover on the pan and letting it simmer. As he turned to me, I realized how anyone who didn't know would probably think we were siblings, or at worse twins. I clearly inherited my dad's looks, with his wild hair, facial structure and such. He wore a simple outfit of a white t-shirt that strained against his well-built form with form fitting jeans. He hadn't shaved in a while and had the beginnings of a beard on his chin. "There you are, Budo! Are you ready to perform our katas?" He asked me, huge grin on his face as his bright light grey eyes sparkled with excitement.

My dad was the only person I knew who was even more gung-ho about martial arts than I ever could.

"We need to wait for Hanako! We cannot possibly perform our katas without her! She is a student of the Seinaru Hikari Martial Arts School! We cannot possibly let our art die!" I argued, passionate in my family's art style that has been passed down for thousands of years.

Father paled, "Augh! You're right! I can't start without Hanako here with us!" He quickly ran to the stairs, bellowing up them " _ **Hana! Hurry! The sun is coming up and we can't start without you!**_ "

My father never did ever think his decisions through though…

" _ **Faitaro**_!"

I gulped at the same time as father did when the voice of my mother boomed from their room on the second floor. The door was slammed open, " _Faitaro if you dare yell in this house like that again I will personally make you regret marrying me_!"

"Sorry Komaki, my dearest sweet honey pie!" My father laughed good naturedly, as he slowly backed away from the stairs. "Won't happen again! You take your time getting ready for the day!" He chuckled nervously as Hanako finally made her way downstairs.

"Good." Mother said in her usual sweet tone.

"Morning, daddy!" Hanako chirped, fixing her red bow in the front of her uniform.

Father shook himself, smiling at Hanako. "Good morning, dearest daughter! Come! We must go and perform our katas in the newly made morning!" He pounded a fist against his chest, a fire appearing in his eyes. "The beautiful morning sun shall power us, like in olden times to fight against the darkness that emanates from every corner of this world. As we, the defenders of the souls of this earth, are tasked with this honorable duty!"

"Dad, this is just our everyday exercises." Hanako deadpanned.

"…even so!" Father had paused, then quickly smiled at Hanako, ruffling her hair as she protested about him ruining her pigtails. "Come! We must greet the morning!"

Soon, all three of us were standing on the back porch, watching how the dark sky was soon becoming a pleasant hue as the sun started its slow crawl up the sky. With a bellow, we began our katas, the sun rising filling my body with an invigoration I had never gotten tired of.

The three of us moved together as one, letting the sun wash over us as we felt the world beneath us move just ever so slightly.

Nothing could ruin the connection we felt when we perform before the sunrise.

" _ **Faitaro! Come in here this instant! Breakfast is on FIRE!**_ "

And just like that the connection is gone.

Father didn't even look alarmed, he just turned towards mother, who was wearing her favorite black suit. "Oh? Breakfast is on fire?"

" _ **Yes**_ , Faitaro! Breakfast is on _**fire**_." Mom spoke harshly as she tapped a foot against the porch with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dad blinked then laughed, "well isn't that just a bummer."

" _ **Don't laugh! Put it out!**_ "

To be honest, this isn't the first time my dad set something on fire because he forgot he was doing something important. Like cooking. Hanako and I are used to commotions like this, sometimes even worse things occur in the morning in this house.

Soon, with the fire out, we were all enjoying a new breakfast of fried eggs and toast. Mom was glaring at dad, the former disappointed that the house almost burned down again and the latter not sure why his wife was angry at him again.

The clock chimed once the time said that it was six, making Hanako and I quickly stand up. "Oh! That's right! It's time for our daily jog!" I shoveled in the rest of my food and quickly deposited the dishes into the sink, quickly grabbing my school bag.

"Hey!" Mom said as I ran past, "Don't forget that today is school! I don't want to hear that you and your sister are late!"

I nodded, jogging in place to warm up as I waited for Hanako to finish her plate. "Don't worry! I will not be late, mom!" I beamed at her. Mom doesn't really care about our martial arts lifestyle, but she respects that this is a part of us.

Hanako ran past and grabbed her bag, mom waving us off giving us both a smile that reached her dark grey eyes, framed by her shoulder length black hair.

We both quickly put on our running shoes in the entrance hall, before emerging from home. With how the air felt, I quickly took off my school blazer and tied it around my waist. With a quick stretch while I waited for Hanako to go back inside to get her phone, I couldn't help but to glance at the neighbor's house.

The Aishi family.

Ayano…

I took a deep breath, thinking about the girl who lived next door to me for about ten years now. This year is my final year of high school, the last year I have before leaving for university. The last year I have to finally…

I clenched my hands, my resolve burning deep inside of me as I came to the conclusion I needed to.

I need to finally confess my feelings for Ayano Aishi, before the end of the year!

If only I could… I could… I sighed as I let my hands unclench, anxiety flowing through me. What if I couldn't talk to her? I couldn't ever talk to her before, as I was a very shy child, my shyness keeping me from ever saying anything to her.

But this year, my final chance, I will take it!

With a deep breath, I started to jog forward, trying to think about how to finally approach the girl I have always watched, the girl who made me overcome my shyness, the girl who haunts my mind, the girl who unknowingly holds my heart.

I bumped into someone and before I could say anything coherent, I saw before my eyes, Aishi on the ground before me.

She is here, right in front of me.

This is my chance!

With a friendly smile, I offered my hand to her and spoke with a confidence I knew I didn't have inside me. "Sorry, I never saw you there, my training calls for me to jog around town at least once or twice a day, I wanted to get an early start!" I laughed, picking up my own discarded bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Hope you forgive me! My name is Masuta, Budo Masuta! I'm a third year at Akademi High school and leader of the Martial Arts club!"

This is going so well! I just need to stay calm, stay in control. This is my real chance to finally spend time with Aishi! I gave her bag back, and soon she stood before me, not saying anything. My confident persona slowly starting to slip away. If I don't say anything or she doesn't… I don't think I could stand to be next to her!

Why does she have to be so _**beautiful**_!?

"Onii-chan! You left me behind! You know I like to jog with you every morning!" Hanako spoke to me as she jogged up to me, wrapping her arms around one of my own. This is perfect! I can introduce her to my amazing little sister! We can jog around town together! "Onii-chan? We'll never be able to jog if you keep standing here! Before she-"

"Masuta! You're keeping me waiting! Ugh, you should be grateful I actually wait around for you, since you look like you could get lost without my help." She sighed, "you've always been so useless, since we were kids!"

Oh! It's Najimi! I waved to her, isn't this a pleasant surprise! I can introduce my closest friend and family to Aishi! Maybe we can all be friends! Though, Najimi can be a little rough sometimes. But she has a good heart. She just needs time, which is what I found out after being her friend for so long.

Which reminds me! I'm training her! She asked me to train her when we were little and every time I am around her, I continue with the training regime! I laughed as I was about to introduce them to Aishi when I noticed I was being dragged away by Hanako and Najimi, the two were having a friendly little quarrel.

And now I noticed that Aishi is nowhere nearby anymore, we weren't even on the same street anymore!

My one chance to finally talk to her! _It's gone_!

I took a deep breath, no no. I need to stay confident, I go to the same school as her. I will see her again. I just… Need to stay strong and confident.

As my other friend Asu Rito ran up to us, I greeted her as Hanako, Rito and I started our jog around town, Najimi huffing and doing the same while complaining loudly.

I can do this. I have my sister and my friends by my side.

What could possibly go wrong?

…

 _AN: And so… Chapter 3 is done. I don't like how short these chapters are… But I need to get back into this slowly. So small frequent updates sound good… Might as well respond to reviews here…_

 _Lickthecloth: Will do._

 _SakuraPinkSky415: Meta humor is best humor._

 _Guest1: I intend to do my best to integrate the rivals as best I can. Osana, Hanako and Asu are already in the running and I have some cool things planned for a couple other ones. The other girls need some… convincing to start their love for Budo-senpai._

 _Info-chan: I think you're coming up next chapter._

 _Guest2: I updated._

 _Anyway… Thank for following, Breaking the Cycle. Please leave a review, as I do not have very good confidence and think the worst all the time. It's very tiring._


	4. Info Chan - Cycle

Chapter 4: Info-chan – Cycle

…

 _It feels like everything keeps repeating._

 _The same stories, the same chaos._

 _Everything is the same._

 _Even the atrocities committed by others is the same._

 _Everything is part of a cycle._

 _Even she is part of the cycle._

 _And I know this one all too well._

…

 **April 11th, 2016** \- Monday - **Sunny weather** \- Cherry Blossom blooming season ends in two days

…

I have been waiting for this moment for too long.

My computer was on; the light was illuminating my face as I let my fingers glide about on the keyboard. Typing at an inhuman speed, I let my mind take in the information before me, folders and folders that each held dirty dark secrets of others…

But my mind was distracted.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it.

The cycle.

The cycle that has plagued this town for so long.

A cycle that won't stop unless someone puts a stop to it.

I thought back to when I first learned of this cycle, when I was so little. Primary school, to be exact. When _**he**_ moved to town.

The first time someone new moved to this town in… Well… Decades. Or maybe longer. I have no idea any longer. All I know, is that the town seemed to shift ever so slightly. That with someone new, that everything was now off.

This eventually led to my father leaving the country, with _**that woman**_ following him.

I know why he left, I know what he was trying to prove.

I know what she is.

This started with me finding a story, on an anonymous image and message board. A story that came from over a thousand years ago. A story that made me realize what I felt, a story that made me realize what I had to do.

This story tells how a small town near a large hill in southern Honshu became a home for a demon.

How this woman loved a human, who turned destructive when he strayed too far from her gaze. How this woman killed all who even looked at him, how she took him and made him her husband. How she held him away from the light of the sun, and turned him to a hopeless person who gave the woman a child.

This child would then go on to create the cycle of Buraza Town. Where the child would grow into a woman, find a man she "loves" as her own, and soon would kill at least one person for their chosen. Soon the cycle would add how certain… types of people would appear.

Soon the cycle included the woman, the chosen, a friend of the chosen, a sibling of chosen, a person who knows of the woman, the person who tries to stop the woman, the women who try to save the chosen… And finally the person who tries to break the cycle.

Over and over, this would happen to this town. Over and over, these women are free to prowl around until they find their chosen, not caring how they get their chosen, not caring who they kill or destroy to get their chosen. These women… No, these demons need to stop. To be stopped.

I don't have solid proof on what that woman is and what she did, but I can do something else.

I can break this cycle. I know that my role is now part of the cycle, but this cannot continue.

I just need to find some proof.

…

I should be shocked, feeling something for this.

But seeing how she sees him… How that girl sees that idiotic boy…

To see the girl pick her chosen.

I should be doing something besides watching the cycle start again.

But I cannot pull my eyes away from this.

Because I now know what I can do to break the cycle.

…

I put the message in her shoe locker. I don't know why I did it, but I can't just walk away from it, I need to do something.

If she responds, then maybe…

Maybe I can set a trap.

All I need is for her to do something, anything that could cost the life of just one person.

Once just one person dies, and I catch it… I can break the cycle. No one else has to continue living a life like this. The town can be free.

My phone buzzed beside me, I knew without looking at it that she responded to me.

 _What do you want. Who are you?_

I answered her, the two of us throwing messages back at each other as my mind played every scenario. She will resort to murder; I know she will.

Monsters like her family, like her, never change.

Sacrificing someone, anyone, will be worth it. No matter who else has to die, I need to see them get what they deserve. Not just for me, but for everyone else that was hurt by them.

I will have my revenge on them.

…

 _AN: I know it is short, but there wasn't much for Info-chan to do at the moment. I just needed to throw out our conflict. Plus to finally have a chapter to explain the title. Not the longest chapter in the world, but long enough to get my point across. So onto reviews!_

 _lickthecloth: tiddays will appear when the time is right. I want this to turn M-rated at some point. But until our characters actually for a real bond, you will have to deal with clothed tiddays until then. At some point._

 _Info-Chan: Let's just hope no one dies. If someone dies, it's game over._

 _So, until next time, rate and review! Thank you, for following the development of Breaking the Cycle._


End file.
